Your Pickle, My Pickle
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru. oneshot, written under deranged state of mind. no pickles were harmed in the creation of this fanfic.


TCD: I have no idea how I came up with this story. Maybe my deranged mind is even more mixed up coz I currently have a monster headache. Oh well, here goes nothing.

---Enjoy! ---

**It Started With a Pickle**

There was a heavy rain pouring over the Konoha village. All the shops were full because most of the people who were caught without umbrellas sought refuge inside the warm, cozy interiors.

Uzumaki Naruto, one of the unfortunate ones caught in the rain, was already freezing cold and his house was still quite far.

"Looks like this old, run-down karaoke bar is the only place that isn't that full. This will have to do 'til the rain stops at least..." he entered...

Oh yes, the bar was so empty that he couldn't even squeeze through the door. It was so empty that he had to stand for half an hour to get a decent table. It was so empty that he had to repeat his order of Chashu Ramen five times to five different waitresses who were too busy attending to all the "emptiness" only to be informed that they were all out of ramen because a bunch of deranged and drunken shinobis ate them all up.

"Damn it! Well, what do you have to eat then?!" said the already fuming Naruto.

"We're very sorry sir, but all we have available are the lizard tail soup and pickle special..."

_Eww! Lizard tail soup? WTF!_

"I'll just have the pickle special and it better be quick."

The waitress uttered a quick apology and ran off to inform their cook about the incoming order.

Just then, he heard the little bell above the door jingle. _Hehe, welcome to hell, new customer. Hopefully you won't go through the hell they put me through. _He looked up and tried to see who this new customer was.

_Ooh, he's hot! _Naruto stared some more at the new customer. He had silky, black hair that was gloriously shaped like a duck's butt; his skin was pale like the moonlight, his dark clothes, soaking wet and clinging to his well-formed body, and his eyes...oh-so-sexy eyes. Then a stark realization hit the Uzumaki. _Wait, d-did I just think he's hot?!? OMG, this cannot be happening! I'M NOT GAY... am I? NOOOOOO!_

Naruto shook his head clear of any naughty thoughts. The new customer, seeing his sudden movement, looked toward him. The seemingly unfathomable obsidian eyes met sparkling azure ones. A blush crept into both of their cheeks.

The blonde looked away and tried to calm down. A while later he heard a waitress bustling over to the new customer, trying to get him as comfortable as possible.

"I'm really very sorry, sir, but we're all out of tables... umm...maybe a newspaper would ease your wait?"

"No, thanks," replied a low, husky but somewhat smooth voice, "I'm meeting someone here."

For some reason, Naruto felt his heart sink. _Naruto you baka! What the hell are you thinking? He's __a man__ for chrissake! But... he really is kinda hot... NO! He is __not__ hot!_

The mental battle was still going on fiercely in his mind that he didn't notice the raven-haired man seat himself comfortably on the empty chair in front of him.

"Umm... why exactly are you pounding your head on the table?" said the same low, husky but somewhat smooth voice.

Naruto stopped dead (_not literally, duh_) his head was spinning but it was surprisingly clear. _WTF is he doing on my table?!_

"I hope you don't mind me sharing tables with you." said the raven quietly.

"Not at all," replied Naruto a little too enthusiastically. The kitsune blushed and shrunk back into his chair.

The next few minutes went on in total silence. Finally a waitress came to break the awkwardness between the two.

"Here's your pickle special, sir," said the waitress, "and what will you be ordering, sir?" she turned to the raven.

"What do you have?"

"The only thing available right now is the lizard tail soup and the pickle special, sir."

"Eww! Lizard tail soup? WTF!"

_That's exactly what I thought about the soup a while ago..._

"Fine, just the pickle special, then."

And off went the waitress.

"So, you don't like lizard tail soup either, ne?" said the blonde, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"I didn't even know such a thing existed." the raven smiled.

Both of them continued to talk. The Uzumaki later learned that this man's name was Uchiha Sasuke.

A few minutes later, Sasuke's pickle special finally arrived.

"Hey, it's not fair," the blonde piped up, "Your pickle is longer and _a lot bigger _than mine!"

Sasuke's face flashed red but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Over the next table, a bunch of deranged and drunken shinobis were laughing their asses off for some reason. At another table, someone gave the two a disgusted look. Sasuke cleared his throat and replied

"I ordered a large pickle, Naruto-san. L-let's eat, shall we?"

And so the two just sat there, eating their pickles and talking about... well... anything.

When they were both done, Sasuke asked Naruto, "Umm... if you'd like, I can drive you home. It's still raining pretty strong outside anyways."

"Uhh... umm... sure... okay..."

When they got home, Sasuke's pickle "accidentally" ended up in Naruto's buns (either buns of bread or something else, only they can tell).

**The End**

TCD: Honestly, I won't mind if you review this or not, but, just review it anyways, m'kay? Thanks lots!


End file.
